The Bachelorette Auction of Mystic Falls
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: A fanfiction where Damon and Jenna finally release some sexual tension. He bids on her and she finds out the truth about the supernatural and is attacked by Isobel and Damon is there to save her and be there to be the one to tell the truth and be with her


Bachelorette Auction of Mystic Falls

Jenna looked at herself in the mirror. This was not what she wanted to do Saturday night, especially when she was almost done with her thesis. She had gotten done while Alaric was off on a trip with Stefan and Elena, something about her biological mother, his ex wife. That had made her feel all good inside. At least he said she was probably dead and he did love her and was over her, but sometimes she wondered. She saw hi staring out the window at times looking at a picture and she wondered if he would ever fully just forget her. Alaric had been an amazing taking care of her when she hurt. When she accidently walked into the knife, somehow she didn't remember that, but he and Elena told her the same thing and they would never lie to her…or so she hoped.

Jenna gazed in the mirror and she smiled softly. The light green dress looked good on her and complimented her strawberry blonde hair pretty well. She had it rolled and pulled up, maybe tonight she would get a nice guy to hang out with and make some friends. She knew she needed to have some time to just have fun and not worry about any drama. She walked onto stage with the other girls and she smiled looking out into the crowd. Running her fingers through her hair she sighed softly and she smiled as she noticed some clientele she wasn't expecting. They had older men and looked like college boys from her college. This might be interesting and fun.

As the girls got auctioned off one by one, she noticed that Carol Lockwood was right. This was bringing in a good amount of money like the bachelor one. That was where she had gotten a date with Alaric, she had made sure she one him. Her mind drifted to how many people were fighting over Damon Salvatore, he raised the most money probably. It was her turn and she got up on stage and listened to Carol introduce her as she heard some of the guys bidding on her she was surprised at the amount she was actually getting. As it started to wind down at $300 a voice in the crowd said "I'll offer $1000 for the lovely Ms. Sommers." Jenna's back grew a little ridgid as she heard the voice, it was Damon. Her heart pounded, what was he up to. Why did he bid on her and what the hell was he thinking! She was not happy as Carol Clockwood, who looked a little upset that she was getting date with Damon, announced that Jenna was "sold to Mr. Damon Salvatore for the night." Jenna walked down the stage and over to Damon with a frown on her face.

"Now come on Jenna it's not that bad is it?" he asked with his trademark smirk. Jenna looked at him crossing her arms over her chest "No as long as you understand your money went to charity you do not own me for the night and nothing will happen at the end of the night unless I want it to happen." Jenna let her hazel eyes rest on his piercing blue ones. Damon smirked softly "don't worry I won't force anything on you." He knew he couldn't anyways with her wearing a vervain bracelet that Alaric had gotten her. "Come with me and I promise you'll at least have some fun. You've been in the house too much and it'll allow us to get to know each other better. You know drawing is the only quality in me that is bad" he said as he took her arm and led her to his Chevrolet Camaro.

They were driving for a while and Jenna looked at the time they were driving almost for an hour "Damon where are you taking me" she said as she finally spoke "Wow are you actually talking to me beautiful" he said as he looked at her with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and looked out of the window "We're going to Georgia there is a place there that is my favorite. Don't worry we'll make it back in plenty of time. I'm not the bad boy everyone thinks" he said mostly meaning her. "Yeah right. You're just like Logan Fell and my other exes. Everyone but Mason" she said. She didn't know where Mason ran off to, but she was glad for her little Blast in the Past even though it was something that put another hiccup in hers and Alaric's relationship. Damon rolled his eyes "yeah well Mason doesn't really have a heart" he said in a underlining tone. He had literally ripped out Mason Lockwood's heart because he was working with Katherine that in course made him feel a pain of guilt because he was the reason Jenna has a scar along her stomach now. He looked at her "how about you give me tonight and see where we stand. If I'm still in the category as Logan Fell by the end of the night I'll leave you alone. If not them you and I can coexist with each other" he said as he looked at her. Jenna thought for a moment and nodded "deal" she said with a smile as she turned up the music and just enjoyed the ride.

She went in and out of sleep for a while and when she was awakened by Damon's voice she jumped with a start almost forgetting that she was with him. It was weird how his voice had affected her. It felt like a warm sensual blanket waking her from her foggy dreams. She looked at him and around the town. It was almost like Mystic Falls, but it was a more elaborate place then the Grill. She got out as he opened the door for her and they walked into the bar that he had taken Elena to. They sat down and they started to order their meal. As they waited for the meal Jenna looked at him and she scrutinized what to say. She finally decided with "why are you doing this besides to get on Elena's good side?" she asked him as she sipped the beer she ordered. Damon shrugged softly "no not really. Basically I hate how you hate me and I want try and get things right. We both care about Elena and I really think it would be a good thing if we try to come to a compromise and I'm not that evil" he said as he took a sip of his own beer. 'Actually I'm just a different breed all together" he was trying to make sure he didn't say too much, because if he did Stefan would even kill him. They started to talk and the more they did the more relaxed and open Jenna seemed to be. As they started to play pool he bent over her showing her how to do a skip shoot and she turned and he heard her heart pounding. He was glad to have a welcoming attitude about him. He didn't know what came over him but he lightly kissed her and he felt her push back the kiss in return. He was surprised at that and smiled "So I'm guessing you don't hate me anymore" Jenna shook her head and she laughed "no not so much anymore. She smiled "I'll be back" she went into the ladies room to freshen up and let her mind wander about what was going on with her.

When she was gone, an unexpected visitor came up to Damon "So you're trying to steal Alaric's other girl from him?" said a female voice. Damon turned and saw it was Isobel. He frowned as he leaned on his pool stick "what do you want Isobel" Isobel laughed walking up to Damon "just seeing what has the men I had made love with want this creature so much. She's so different reserved in some ways but wild. Why waste time with something like her" Isobel said as she put her hand on Jenna's drink. Damon frowned going and getting it, nothing had to happen to Jenna while she was on his watch "how about if you just go and be Katherine's little lack girl, oh wait Katherine isn't giving orders anymore she's stuck in the tomb" he said as he pushed aside her. Isobel glared at him "Trying to start things again?" she asked "remember what happened last time you tried to provoke me?" she asked with a smirk as she walked away. Damon ran and slammed her into a dark wall "don't you dare touch her. You do you die" he said threateningly as she just laughed and went to try to kiss him. Before she touched his lips he pushed her back "just go" he demanded. She went…but she went to find Jenna. Damon soon heard Jenna's screams and Damon rushed to the woman's bathroom where Isobel had Jenna on the floor and was trying to get to her neck. Jenna was stronger then he had realized and probably what Alaric thought as well. Jenna pushed and tried to get away but Damon came and pushed Isobel through a window and soon she was gone her laughter could be heard as it lingered through the air. He went back and he saw Jenna's wide eyes "she was a…a vampire" she said a bit in a stuttered since she had been tossed around. Damon just nodded "I'm one to" he said as he showed her his fangs "So Gilbert was right…there are your type going around" she said as she inched to the door and Damon stopped her looking in her eyes "you knew about the legends?" he asked a little confused "just from the stories that were passed down. Just didn't believe in them even though John made my family at least learn safety measures. I never practiced them to much but I remember them" she said a little threateningly as she looked at him. She was scared he could smell that on her. "I'm not going to hurt you. One because Alaric and Elena has made sure of it and the other well I don't want to ruin what we have been leading up to" Jenna frowned a little "what do you mean what we have been leading up to" she said in a whisper "well I know you like me like really like me now and I want to make sure that doesn't fade. I know you have feelings for Alaric but I know ever since I got here you thought I was hot" he said with a smirk "and I won't lie to you. Everyone else has been and I haven't really lied just kept their secrets" he said as he validated some points.

Jenna looked at him for a moment matching his intense stare and she bit her lower lip as she looked at him "so Elena and Alaric have been hiding this all from me? Is that why he's gone all the time. he's a vampire?" she asked still on her guard but slowly just letting him come into her trusted circle. Damon shook his head no. "He's a hunter or slayer whichever one you want to call him really. He kills things like me or werewolves." Damon said as he looked at her. "That woman who attacked me looked like…looked like Elena's mother" she said softly afraid of the answer. Damon sighed softly "yeah she's a vampire" he said not really wanting to tell her anything else about that whole sticky situation. He really liked Jenna right now. Especially since she was in the know. She was like Elena but more mature and able to handle things in her mind. He put a hand on her cheek and caressed it softly "Everything will be okay" he said with a smile "I'll be there and once people know you know it'll be easier. And you'll stop inviting vampires in your house" he said with a laugh.

Jenna looked at him and sighed softly as she tried to move for a moment and he let her at least go sit on a couch they had in the girls bathroom. She looked at him "you know why didn't ya'll tell me. I mean I could have helped" she said . Damon sat down by her and he just put an arm around her "well I think everyone was afraid you would get more hurt. " Damon sighed as they sat there. He knew they had to go soon since he broke the window and a few other things "Come on pidge. Its time to go home" he said as he kissed her forehead using a nickname from Lady and the Tramp. It seemed to fit for them.

It was a quiet ride back. He held her hand just to try to show her she had someone. He knew the feeling of betrayal and to know that the loved one in your life was being less than truthful. They made it home a few hours before dawn. He helped her into the house carrying her since she was still asleep from the drive. She looked at him and smiled softly as he laid her on her bed and kissed her softly "Bye Red" he said softly. He was turning to walk away when he felt her hold his hand and she looked at him "stay please" she said softly as she pulled him closer. Damon looked at her "are you sure?' he asked wanting to make sure she really wanted this. Jenna knelt down on the bed and she kissed him deeply sucking on his upper lip slowly as she pushed off his jacket. She smiled as she took off his shirt next and ran her hands along his body feeling all over him. She smiled looking into his eyes "I want this. You've told me the truth been there for me and rescued me." She said as she unzipped her dress from the side and she slipped out of it leaving her only in her red undergarments that looked great on her creamy skin. She gazed at him and smiled as he looked at her. She saw his eyes and how they looked at her and he suddenly stripped and she was on the bed on her back as he kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. She felt his lips and tongue exploring along the curves of her breast before he ripped off her bra and then took one breast and sucked on the nipple playing with it with his tongue making her moan his name in pleasure her body purely relaxed as she gripped the sheets some by her as she felt him move his hand down her body and slip a finger in her fingering her as he continued to give attention to her breast. He wasn't going to bite her not tonight. She deserved so much and he wanted to be the one to be there for her as she was broken or even whole. She felt so good and tasted so good.

He went along her body after finishing devouring her breasts going down her stomach and then took off her panties and went down started to suck and dive his tongue inside her womanhood going in and out of her. Jenna put her hand behind the back of his head keeping him there as she moved her hips with his tongue and his movements as he nibbled on her clit and sucked on it alternating from doing that and diving his tongue in her soon she came and he cleaned her up as she laid back panting for breath from the intense feeling. She looked at him as he licked his lips and Jenna smirked some as she got up and she pushed him down as she straddled him backwards and she started to lick along his hard manhood. It was long and perfect. She flicked her tongue along the tip teasing it as she sucked on only that part moaning sending vibrations along him. She started to descend on him more taking more and more into her mouth as she sucked on him long and hard as she caressed her fingers along his testicles and she kept going down on him as he moaned. She soon couldn't take it anymore as he told her to stop and used his vampire speed to put her on her backside again and entered her.

Jenna wrapped her legs around Damon and she moved in sync with him "Oh Damon. Damon" she moaned as she looked at him. His face changed some as it did when he wasn't concentrating on it. She gasped but she didn't run or scream. She went up kissing him softly running her hands along his back as she felt him ramming into her hitting her walls. He had such great power as he used some of his vampire powers to go against her again and again. She nipped and bit at his shoulder and he fell back holding her as she started to rid him. Her breasts bouncing until her let his hands grip them massaging them as she moved and her moved his hips up to meet her. Her let one hand go to her waist holding her helping her stay on tract as as he went deep in her. They both came together and Damon wasn't done. She was addictive. She was different than the other girls he had. She rolled her on her stomach having her hold onto the headboard of the bed as he worked her from behind holding her breasts as he went hard and long in her sucking on her neck nipping it as she screamed out his name. He went in and out in and out harder and faster harder and grinding against her as he reached the furthest that he could and she moaned out as she bent her head back against his shoulder and she opened her mouth but nothing came out as he reached her most ecstasy moment. After they both came again they collapsed on her bed and he held her as they wrapped up in the sheets together. She smiled feeling him kiss along her back and she moaned softly "oh Damon" she said softly. She was hopping this wasn't just once but she knew it probably was.

Damon smiled softly "don't worry I'm staying while we sleep and tomorrow I'll be here and we'll do this again. You're different Jenna you make me different to" he said kissing and bitting her shoulder affectionately "I'm not just gonna run off I promise" he said that and meant it as he held her and Jenna felt that she found someone that fit everything she needed.


End file.
